Garfield Krazy Kritters
by Mysterious Squirell
Summary: Garfield has gotten himself into yet more Cat-astrophys! Follow Garfield as he Skips bonfire night and Bugs Odie!
1. Firework Frenzy

Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield and friends

-=[ Garfield's house – Living Room ]=-

Garfield is sleeping in his nice, cosy warm bed. All nice and quiet till......

"GARFIELD!!" shouted jon

"What what what! ... is it lunch time yet? "

"No Garfield, its bonfire night tonight! Do you know what that means? "

"Oh no! not Bonfire night ,that's the one night I would rather be in a dog food factory being chased by dogs! "

"Right, and me and Odie are going down to the store to buy some, are you coming? "

" Erm.....hmmmm tough question........No "

"Ok then Mr lazy "

Odie and John left the house and drove down to the store to buy fireworks.

"Oh no! Bonfire night I need to make a....."

Garfield suddenly started building something in a cloud of dust.

"A bunker "

Garfield was wearing a Army costume and holding a rifle.

"No what about a "

He started building again.

"A rocket to escape to the moon "

He was wearing a Space Suit and holding an American Flag.

"No no no! Non of these will work! Looks like im just going to have to sit here in my nice bed and eat this lasagna "

Garfield eat all his lasagna in a flash and just then...

" GARFIELD! We've been to the store and baught.... "

"A MIRICLE!? "

"No Garfield, Some fireworks!!! "

"Wruff! "Barked odie

"I know odie, I don't need you to rub it in! "

-=[ 2 Hours Later at the dinner table ]=-

Jon, Garfield and odie next to the table all tucked into their dinners that Jon made.

"So who is exited about tonight? "said Jon

"Wruff Wruff! "Barked Odie

Garfield didn't reply and kept on eating his lasagna .

"What about you Garfield "

"No! "

Garfield then Huffed and puffed and finaly said

"I hate bonfire night "

"Well no matter what we all have to join in the fun! "said Jon

"Yeah ... Fun "

Garfield gobbled up the rest of his food and walked back to his bed

-=[ 9:00 – Firework's Time ]=-

Garfield was in his bed with cushions all around and on top of him. The clock was ticking in a annoying rhythm ... Tick...Tick...Tick..Tock... ZOOM BOOM ZOOM BANG ZOOM FIZZ, the fireworks were set off into the air like missiles! Then Jon rain into the living room and said

" Garfield, come outside! "

"No I don't want to be with those.....Things! "

"well you can enjoy bonfire night with.... The Official Bonfire Night – Firework Album! "

Jon put the cd into the Hi-Fi and switched it on. The firework noises of BANG and BOOM start blearing out of the speakers.

"I ... Cant ... take... It ... any ... Longer "

Garfield ran upstairs and into Jon's bedroom locking the door behind him. Jon returned outside and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks while they lasted.

"I hate bonfire night "Garfield kept telling himself

Garfield then fell asleep and Jon and Odie watched the fireworks till they ended then went to bed.

-=[ Next Morning ]=-

" Garfield!"

(((( Knock Knock Knock ))))

" Garfield! "

(((( Knock Knock Knock ))))

"Is it over? "

Garfield woke up and crawled to the door unlocking it and letting Jon in.

"You missed all the fireworks! "

" Fireworks Shmireworks Lets have breakfast! "

And Odie, Garfield and Jon walked down the stairs and into the dining room for Breakfast.

The End

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


	2. Krazy Kenya Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield and Friends

-=[ Garfields House – Living Room ]=-

Garfield is sitting in front of the T.V with odie watching a comedy show at 7:42 am at nearly full volume waking up Jon.

"This show is so stupid! Why do they keep throwing each other into the walls!? "

He walks downstairs and into the living room.

"What are you 2 doing!? "

" Watching T.V "

"No more T.V at 7:42 in the morning! "

Jon switches off the T.V and stands in front of it.

"We need a break! "

"Like a vacation!? "

"yeah a vacation! So where do you want to go? "

"Kenya "

"I don't know its..."

"Kenya "

"We are going to Kenya!!" Shouted Jon

"Garfield go and pack things and get ready for sun, sand and Sausages! "

"Jon I think you mean Sun, Sand and Sea "

"oh yeah sorry bout that "

-=[ Jon's Bedroom ]=-

"I don't know odie , Should I take the Red Swim shorts or Blue swim shorts? "

" Wruff!! "

"Oh ill take both! "

"Red tooth brush or blue tooth brush? "

"Wruff! "

"Oh ill take both! "

-=[ Living Room ]=-

" Lasagna...Check Ball of string...Check Camera...Check Ive got everything ready "

Jon and Odie walked down the stairs with Jon's Suitcase.

"Have we got everything ready? "

"Yep, Lets go to the airport "

Jon picked up garfields suitcase aswell and picked up there car keys and straight out the door into the car and zoomed down to the airport.

-=[ 20 minutes later on the plane ]=-

"Ahhh nothing like a nice cosy seat on a plane to Kenya! "said Garfield to jon

"Yep, Just thinking about Kenya makes me want to scream "Summers Here!! "

The Trolley with all the snacks came along next to garfields seat and the nice lady leaned down to Garfield.

"Hello cutie! Would you like anything off the trolley? "said the lady softly to Garfield

"ill have a bowl of milk and a tray of lasagna "

"Ok Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy "

The lady put the lasagna and milk onto Garfield's table

"Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy ay? "

"Oh shut up Jon! "

-=[ 2 hours later ]=-

(((( This is your captain speaking, We are about to land in tropical Kenya!! ))))

The plane landed and Garfield, Jon and odie walked over to the main terminal, got their luggage and drove to a hotel near the beach.

"Wow this room is excellent! "said Jon

As he put the suitcases down on the bed and opened it.

"As soon as we unpack we can hit the beach! "

Garfield and Odie both opened their suitcase and dumped their clothes into the draws before you can say Kenya!

"This is going to be so great Odie , you got the bucket and spade? "

"Wruff! "

Barked Odie while he was holding the handle of the bucket in his mouth with the spade inside the bucket. Jon, Odie and Garfield then walked out the hotel and onto the beach.

"We need a good spot... "

"How about over there? "

Garfield pointed to a shady spot under a palm tree.

"Great! "

Garfield,Jon and Odie walked across the scorching hot sand quickly to the shady palm tree and rolled out the towels.

"Me and Odie are going to make sand castles! "

"Ok but don't get into any mischief! "

Garfield and Odie ran to the shore of the sea and started to build a sand fortress.

-=[ 15 minutes later ]=-

"Ok Odie put the flag on the top "

Odie climbed up to the top of the sand fortress they had made and pushed the skull and crossbones flag into the top of the castle. Then just as he put the flag was pushed in a stampede of kids trampled it as they ran after the ice-cream Cart!

-=[ 2 more hours of sand castle building ]=-

"Well im giving up Odie, That's the 143 time we've built a castle and those kids have ran straight through it. Lets see if we can go on..."

What will Odie,Jon and Garfield Do now?

Will they go on a Safari Trip?

Maybe Swimming?

Or even Coconut Juggling club?

Read The Next Episode To Find Out!

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


	3. Krazy Kenya Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield and friends but I do own any character, place, item you might not of heard of.

"I know what we can do!....Safari trip!! "

Jon said in a excited voice

"Good idea Jon! "

They all packed their stuff back into the bag, and headed to the safari park.

-=[ Safari park – Lion Section ]=-

"Wow look at the lions Garfield "said jon

"If I had to live like that with no lasagna or beds , I would kill myself! "

"Wow look over there , the giraffes are eating the apples off the tree "

-=[ 3 hours later at a souvenir shop ]=-

"hey Jon , can I have this really cool lion head carving "

"No Garfield you've got enough "

Garfield looked in his bag and replied with a big smile:

"oh yes , so I have "

"Now we need to get something that will remind us about this vacation like a....."

"Wruff Wruff "

Barked Odie as he found a ' I've Been To Kenya ' Carving.

"Good dog Odie "

Said Jon as he picked it up and took it to the counter and paid for it.

"Ok we should start getting back to the hotel its getting late "

The sun was starting to turn dark orange and red and was half set. Jon, Garfield and Odie all got back into the van and they drove back home to the hotel.

-=[ Next day ]=-

Jon sat up in his bed with a big yawn and a stretch. He go out of bed and got dressed into his blue swim shorts and put his t-shirt on and then woke up Garfield and Odie.

"Come on you guys, if you want to go to the pool you have to wake up "

"Yeah ok Jon just let me sleep on it "

"no Garfield "

"oh ple... "

"NOW! "

Garfield got out of his bed and went with Jon down to the pool.

-=[ swimming pool ]=-

(((( SPLASH!!! ))))

Divers were diving off the diving board and flipping and twisting in the process.

"Why don't you give it a try Garfield? "

" errrrr.....maybe later "

"oh go on you big chicken! "

"I am not a chicken .... I'm a cat "

"I bet you 3 trays of lasagna you cant do it "

"Ha Ha you better say bye bye to those lasagna's right now Jon, you've just made a big mistake by betting me them pressious lasagna's!! "

Garfield climbed up the 3 sets of ladders up to the highest platform.

"Who am I kidding I cant do this! "

Garfield was shaking the diving board so much from being nervous he was about to fall off! But instead he worked up his courage and jumped into the air with his eyes closed! He flew like an eagle antill....

(((( Smack! ))))

He completely missed the pool and hit the floor next to it!

"Are you ok dude? "

said a teenage boy who was walking by the side of the pool.

"Just fine , Just Absolutely fine! "

Garfield Stood up and walked over to Jon and said:

"Jon, When do we go home? "

"Today Garfield, So make the most of it "

"Oh thanks Whiskers! "

-=[ 48 minutes later at the airport ]=-

"Well , say good bye to Kenya Garfield "

"Good bye smelly Kenya! "

Jon put the suitcase's onto the conveyer belt and walked into the waiting room.

"So Garfield, what did you enjoy most about Kenya? "

"Well the beach was nice , but apart from that...Nothing! "

Garfield, Jon and Odie gotr onto the plane and flew back to America.

-=[ 4 hours later in Garfield's house ]=-

"Well its good to be back home , hey gar.....Garfield? "

Garfield was eating lasagna , in bed and watching tv!

"Don't worry about me Jon , ive got everything I need "

said Garfield between eating his lasagna!!

The End

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


	4. Dinner Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield and Friends, But I do own any Characters, Places , Items you may not of heard of. **

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing these stories because I've not been doing to well in English. So this lets me sharpen up my writing skills. And I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes!**

**Dinner Disaster!**

-=[ Garfield's House – Living Room ]=-

Garfield was lying on the sofa watching T.V with Odie lying on the floor in front of him. They both was quiet for once and wasn't causing any havoc or destruction in the house, So Jon thought it would be a good idea if he tried relaxing in the garden while Garfield and Odie were happy watching T.V. Jon unhooked the Shed key off the hook which the key was hanging from and walked down the garden and unlocked the Shed door. As Jon walked into the shed, slicing the Cobwebs in his way, He Fount the Deckchairs and unburied them from the mountain of dust that had collected on top of them. He then carried 1 up to the patio and set it up and walked into the kitchen, made himself a glass of lemonade and went to sit down on the deckchair.

"Wow, there hasn't been peace and quiet in this house for years! Even the Johnson's next door agree! "

The Johnson's were throwing a 'Next door is quiet party!'

"Hmmmm... I think we could cook up a BBQ later if Garfield and Odie are quiet."

Jon drank his lemonade and sunbathed for most of the day.

-=[ 4:00pm – BBQ Time ]=-

Jon put the charcoal and firelighters onto the BBQ, and then lighted them. He walked into the kitchen and took the food he wanted to cook outside and placed it next to the BBQ. He walked up to the BBQ to find a tiny little flame in the centre of the charcoal.

"I'm never gonna cook all this food on a tiny flame like that!.... ill try some of that new BBQ rocket fuel thingy, they say it works wonders on BBQ's! "

Jon then turned around , walked into the garage and picked up the BBQ Rocket Fuel. He returned to the BBQ and squirted some all over the charcoal. A few seconds later jon said to himself...

"Why isn't it...."

A giant flame then burst out the charcoal and Jon jumped back before you could say jack-flash! He then opened some of the packets and put the food onto the BBQ neatly.

-=[ 30 minutes later ]=-

Garfield and Odie were still in zombie mode, staring at the T.V and now drinking lemonade.

" Garfield , Odie dinner "

Garfield and Odie ran outside to the dinner table as fast as lightening!

"So Garfield do you want chicken or... "

the lamb had disappeared off the BBQ and was nowhere to be seen!

" GARFIELD!! "

"Yes? "

"Did you eat the lamb? "

"No they did! "

Garfield pointed at the BBQ and hundreds and thousands of little ants were picking up the food in little squads.

"Get off our dinner!! "Shouted jon

Trying to get them off the food.

" Garfield go and get the ant spray! "said jon

"Odie get the ant spray! "said Garfield

Odie walked into the garage and picked up a little bottle with a crossed out ant picture. He then returned outside and dropped it next to Jon.

"Wruff! "

"good boy Odie! "

Said Jon as he picked up the bottle and sprayed it all over the BBQ

"Well it looks like the BBQ is destroyed "

said Jon in a disappointed tone of voice

"yeah... but we can always have lasagna! "

"No Garfield , we are gonna have my new homemade cabbage and potato soup! "

Garfield and Odie turned green and walked back into the living room and continued watching T.V

"Well if your not gonna eat it , I will!! "shouted jon to Garfield and Odie

"Go ahead, stuff yourself! "replied Garfield!

The End.

By Rhys Atkin-Smith

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, next episode will be up soon so don't panic! Review please!**


End file.
